Fallen Through
by foxgirl28
Summary: While at Hanging Neck Island, Kurama stumbles upon Ryou when he is hurt. He takes Ryou back to heal him, but finds out that he needs to spend time in the Demon World, that's where karasu comes in. And Karasu wants Kurama. CHAPTERS FIXED!
1. Fallen Through

Fallen Through

Chapter one: New Dimensions

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yugioh in any way.

It was the end of the first Battle City Finals round. Bukura faced off with Yugi and lost when Yugi played his Egyptian god card. Now Ryou lay in an unpleasant sleep in his mind.

Meanwhile, Bakura paced angrily in his soul room. Thinking about what he could have done wrong.

"Oh well, I lived 5000 years, I can wait a little longer," sighed Bakura. "But next time Yami will not be so lucky."

Suddenly, Ryou's door to the room of which he slept he opened with a slight noise. Light flooded the dark room and caste the shadows away. Marik walked in the room and looked around, stopping his search when he laid eyes on Ryou's sleeping form.

"What's this? Why would Marik be entering Ryou's room. We have no more to discuss, I lost the duel, its over...for now, anyway," Bakura said with a grin.

Marik walked up to Ryou and slowly took out his millennium rod above Ryou with an evil chuckle.

"Wait a moment. I'm sensing a different aura from this one. One that is more evil. This is not the real Marik at all!" Bakura said with distaste while walking to his soul room door to come out and protect his young light from whatever Marik had in for him.

To Bakura's misfortune, the handle of the door was locked. He was locked in his own soul room!

"What the heck? Why can I not get out? This must be a trick of Marks!" Stated Bakura Angrily.

"Wondering why you can't get out, are we?" Said a cold voice from about Ryou. "I sealed you in for the time being so you could not interfere with my plans for you a Ryou," finished Marik.

What is he talking about? Has the poor baka already lost it? There's nothing he can do to me or Ryou, for that matter.

"Well, I was thinking it was about time that I take you out of my plans, premaritally. Instead of sending you to the shadow realm, you will go to a new dimension of which you have never even heard of!" Laughed Marik while his millennium rod started to glow.

"Wha-," Bakura started. Before Bakura could finish what he was saying, everything blacked out.

"Finally you are gone for good, never to return again, my old tomb robber, never again..." said Marik while looking down into the empty bed.

A little short and choppy, but enjoy! I'm revising the chapters and putting them in order, it's about time, huh?


	2. Meeting

Chapter Two: Meeting

Ryou woke up in an uneasy state of mind. He found himself in a dark forest. Everything was shrouded with green trees of which he had never seen in his life. He couldn't help but wonder if this was another mind game that his Yami was putting him through.

"Wher…Where am I?" Asked Ryou unsteadily.

"Ha, ha, you don't need to know that, boy," said a voice from behind him.

"Who are you," said Ryou in a timid voice.

Meanwhile:

"Hiei, I am going out for a while, ok?" Said Kurama in his normal soft-spoken voice.

" Hn," Hiei replied as usual.

Once Kurama got out of the hotel he took in a deep breath of air, thinking through all the things that happened during the Dark Tourument. Kurama walked on the edge of the shore, looking deep into the murky waters. Finally he came to the edge of the forest that was on the island.

Kurama ran a hand through his red hair and sighed. After looking into the woods for a while he turned to go back to his room.

Suddenly, he heard something in the woods and stopped. It sounded like talking, almost like two people bickering.

"What's going on in there?" Said Kurama out loud to himself.

Kurama got a bit closer to the forest and listened. He could hear two male voices talking about something. Their voices were gruff and talking very badly in language.

"Perhaps I should go check it out. There could be trouble or something," thought Kurama.

Kurama slowly walked into the woods, watching his step for any traps. Finally he started into a swift jog while looking ahead for anything.

"Ple-Please, untie me," said Ryou while leaning up against the post that he was tied to.

Ryou sat there with his eyes half lidded with tears forming.

Finally the forest was thin enough for Kurama to see the small clearing in the forest. There in the clearing he saw a small boy tied to a wooden post and two demons standing guard.

"What's going on hear?" Asked Kurama in a very serious voice while looking over to the boy.

"Nothin, its non of ye business, leave before we plan to harm you too," finished a demon in gruff voice.

"Wait, you look sort similar, who are you anyway," Asked the other.

"Kurama," Kurama stated while looking into the cold demons eyes with his own dark green ones.

"No way! Ya mean the same guy who beat Karasu? You apart of the winning team?" Asked the demon franticly.

"Yes, and unless you want to end up like Karasu, then I suggest you leave at once," said Kurama while reaching in his hair for his rose.

"Whatever you say!" They both said while running into the woods without a trace.

Finally, when the demons where out of sight, Kurama walked over to the boy and knelt down on one knee to get a better look at him.

"Hmm, looks like his arm is hurt. This boy is in no good shape at all," thought Kurama.

Slowly Kurama untied the tight rope that held Ryou to the post while trying to not tough his injured arm.

"I should bring him back with me, I can't leave him out here alone," said Kurama in his mind.

Carefully, Kurama picked Ryou up in his arms and carried him out of the forest and to the hotel. During the walk, Kurama tried to watch out for any bumps or uneasy drops. When Kurama made it into his room, he laid Ryou on the bed and sat by him.

"Well well, what where we doing in the woods," asked Ryou's sleeping form in a whisper.


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3: Waking up

Kurama had been sitting next to Ryou for about ten minuets when Hiei walked in. Hiei didn't notice Kurama at first and walked to a window. Hiei was sitting on the sill of the window when his eyes drifted over to Kurama.

"Hn, back already? You usually stay out longer then that," said Hiei while getting up and walking up to Kurama.

"Well yes, I know that. But this time I sort of had to come back a bit early," said Kurama while looking down to the white haired boy on the bed.

"I didn't know you were expecting company," said Hiei sarcastically. "Where'd you find him and what is he doing here."

"I found him in the woods with two demons. The two demons were certainly not friendly towards him either. So I brought him back here, and it looks like his a bit injured. I should probably take a look at his arm," said Kurama.

"Did you kill the demons?" Asked Hiei.

"No, I let them go. I have enough of killings for a while," said Kurama with a slight smile.

"Hn, whatever," said Hiei.

Now that Kurama had informed Hiei about his past happenings in the woods, he started taking Ryou's bandages off his arm. When the bandages were completely off, Kurama could see a stabbing wound going into Ryou's upper arm. Kurama slowly put down the bloodied bandages and looked at Hiei.

"I wonder who could have done this to him?" Asked Kurama.

"Demon?" Hiei replied.

"Perhaps," said Kurama after feeling the skin around the stab.

There's a bit of tender skin, bone must also be broken. And…I think something is still in the puncture. Slowly Kurama looked carefully at the wound and saw something that looked silver. Kurama slowly went to retrieve it.

"Hmm, looks like the tip of a blade. At least now we know what weapon was used upon him."

"Yeah, I guess. Now the question is who' did it to him," said Hiei while going to lean against the nearby wall.

Finally Kurama put the tip of the blade down and looked at Ryou. At that moment, Ryou began to move and wake up.

"N-No, please…please untie me," mumbled Ryou, who was still half asleep.

Kurama slowly placed a reassuring hand upon Ryou shoulder.

"Shh…Its okay," said Kurama in a whisper.

Suddenly, Ryou woke fully up at the pain of him arm. At first he couldn't get up, but forced his eyes open slowly.

"Wh-where am I? Who are you?" Asked Ryou while looking around the room and at Hiei and Kurama.

"Right now your somewhere you shouldn't be, and who we are is not important right now," said Hiei while leaning against the wall in his corner.

"Yes. You are probably not supposed to be here. Now, do you mind telling us how you got in that forest and on this island?" Asked Kurama in a soft yet serious voice.

"I-I don't know. Last thing I knew I was with my friends," said Ryou very wearily.

"That's not very good. At least tell us your name boy, you do have one, right?" Asked Hiei.

"Yes, M-my name is Ryou," said Ryou with a wince of pain jolting through his arm.

Tears slowly welled at his eyes while he grabbed his arm in pain.

"There, there, Its alright now," said Kurama in a soothing voice while taking Ryou's arm carefully out of his grasp and placing it on the bed.

Look forward to new chapters soon! Read and Review and tell me if you think I should finish the story, and if its good or not.


	4. What Now?

Chapter 5: What now?

Ryou, Kurama, and Hiei sat in the room for about five minuets just asking questions about where Ryou came from.

"So basically, you don't know where you are or how to got here, right?" Asked Kurama.

Ryou slowly nodded as a tear fell down his cheek and onto the soft blanket. Kurama put an arm around him and tried to get Ryou to look up, but he was so frightened to.

So, can you tell me where I am?" Asked Ryou shakily.

"Well, umm…your sort of-," started Kurama.

"Your in a demon tournament on Hanging Neck Island," finished Hiei.

"Hiei!" Said Kurama with concern.

"What? It's not my fault I'm not patient," said Hiei with a grin.

"Oh dear, really?" Asked Ryou while looking down at his blanket.

"Yes Ryou, it's real. Now do you have any idea where you came from?" Asked Kurama.

"Well, I have been living in…in…I can't remember," said Ryou.

"Umm…that may come to be a problem" Said Kurama with questioning look.

"What that you have," questioned Hiei while looking at Ryou millennium ring.

"M-My millennium ring," said stuttered Ryou.

"Hn," said Hiei casually.

Hiei knew sensed something about the ring. Hiei couldn't help but wonder if there was more to this boy then what he said. Maybe he has something else that he does not want to revile.

"Then you will be staying with us for a while," finished Kurama in a tone that almost comforted Ryou.

"B-but, I can't…I-I mustn't…" Ryou started, but he passed out from a jolt of pain in his arm.

Kurama let out a sigh and finished cover Ryou's arm with new bandages to cover the deep wound. When he was done he felt Hiei's gaze upon him.

"Yes Hiei?" Asked Kurama; because he knew he had a question.

"Don't you feel it?" Asked Hiei as if it was obvious?

"Yes, yes I do also feel another soul within the boy," said Kurama.


	5. Leaving

Right after Ryou fell into a deep slumber, Kurama took the ring into his hands and placed it besides the bed. Kurama slowly brushed the hair out of Ryou's face and got up.

"Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?" Asked Kurama.

"Outside talking to Jin," replied Hiei.

"You sure? I thought I saw Kuwabara talking to Yukina outside," said Kurama with a grin.

Hiei shot Kurama a sharp glare and a look that told Kurama to keep his mouth shut. Kurama said no more, but he kept the smile on his face. Hiei on the other hand wanted to change the subject right away.

"So, you are going to take the boy with you?" Asked Hiei.

"Yes, I am. I can't leave here with all these demon. No offense towards them, I was a demon at one point too. But, most of them would want to cause Ryou pain, like the two I found in the woods," said Kurama while letting the smile fad off his face.

"You think he'll want to go with you?" Asked Hiei while walking up to Kurama.

"No, to be honest, I think he'll rather not. But he will have no choice. He's in terrible condition and can barely walk on his own, there's no way he would be able to even come close to getting off this island alone," finished Kurama with a sigh.

"Well, what are you going to do with him?" Asked Hiei in a tone of almost disbelief.

"I don't know. I feel different about this boy. He's sort of familiar to me," said Kurama.

"What? Explain yourself fox," said Hiei.

"Well, I-I feel connected to him in a way. He reminds me of my past," finished Kurama sadly.

"Hn," said Hiei.

For the rest of the day Kurama sat by Ryou waiting for him to wake up. Hiei left the room to go find Yusuke. Hiei didn't bother looking for Kuwabara; Hiei was wishing that they would leave him behind. Sadly, Hiei also found Kuwabara with Yusuke. Though Yusuke had to drag Kuwabara away from Yukina, they made it back before sunset.

"So who's the new guy?" Asked Kuwabara.

" His name is Ryou," said Kurama casually.

"Oh, sooo…?" Started Yusuke.

"I found him in the woods, and I plan to take him with me," said Kurama seriously.

"Is that legal?" Asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"Hn," replied Hiei for Kurama, so Kurama would not have to give a direct answer.  
The rest of the day, Ryou slept quietly. Kurama stayed by Ryou's bed and watched over him. Yusuke and Kuwabara went outside for one last look around. Hiei, as usasl, looked over Yukina and watched grumpily as

Kuwabara said a long good-bye to her.

Finally the boat to get off the island arrived. Kuwabara and Yusuke raced to get on while Hiei whispered a couple of crude remarks about them under his breath. Kurama walked slowly onto the boat with Ryou in his arms. Ryou was still in a deep sleep, and was not likely to wake up any time soon. When they got on the boat and settled, Kurama found a room for Ryou to sleep in. Kurama was so focused on Ryou he didn't noticed Hiei leaning against the wall in the corner watching him.

"So he reminds you of your past? What about it?" Asked Hiei from his place in the corner.

"I-I not say just yet, I not sure," replied Kurama in an unsure tone.

"Hn, can't remember yet?" Said Hiei.

"I remember, I'm just not sure if I'm right," answered Kurama.

"I see, something about Youko's past, that should be quiet interesting," said Hiei with a grin.

"Well, I should probably leave for a while, said Kurama with a sigh.

"You think?" Said Hiei sarcastically

Hearing Hiei's sarcasm, Kurama gave him a sheepish smile and left for the door.

Meanwhile:

"I don't understand! Why can I not get out of my soul chamber?" Said Bakura while trying to open the sealed door.

"This has something to do with Marik! I know it! When I get out of here I'll..." Started Bakura, but his voice started into more a mumble then words.

Bakura leaned against the wall and slowly slide to the ground in frustration. This was getting annoying. He could also sense that they were not in the same dimension anymore.

Well, well, isn't this just pleasant…" mumbled Bakura under his breath.


	6. Almost There

Soon the boat of the island arrived. Kurama noticed that Ryou was still sleeping. Kurama slowly lifted Ryou into his arms, careful not to wake him. Kurama's team-mate were waiting for his to board the boat by the dock. Soon everyone was on the ship. Kurama first went to his room and laid Ryou down gently. Hiei had just entered the room. Kurama slowly looked up to Hiei. Hiei gave a small laugh.

"So, your bringing him with you?" Asked Hiei.

"Yes, yes I am. It's not that I have to, It's that I want to. It may be hard to understand, but he really does remind me of someone from my past. You know…as Youko," finished Kurama.

Hiei gave a slight nod for Kurama to continue.

"And I hope you don't mind, but I don't wish to tell anyone at the moment," said Kurama.

Hiei once again gave a small nod and got up.

"We should probably go see the others. They might think we got off the boat. Now that I think of it, jumping off the baot seems much more appealing them having to talk to Kuwabara for longer then an hour.

"Oh Hiei," laughed Kurama.

Hiei gave a small laugh himself and then turned to the door.

"Umm…Hiei? Don't tell the others about Ryou and reminding me of my past.

"Hn," said Hiei.

When Kurama and Hiei left the room they soon encountered Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to about talking about fights during the Dark Tournament. Finally they noticed Hiei and Kurama walking up to them.

"So, How's the kid?" Asked Kuwabara while standing up. "What's his name again?"

Kurama sighed and finally answered.

"His name is Ryou, and he is in pretty bad condition.

At that moment Kayko entered the room followed closely by Botan.

"Oh dear, Kurama. We heard that you found a boy in the woods. Is he okay?" Asked Botan.

"Like I just told Kuwabara, he's not too good right now. I don't know where he came from, either. I guess we can only hope for the best," said Kurama with a sad smile.

"Well, I certainly hope he's going to be okay," finished Kayko.

For the next hour Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kayko talked about fights from the Tournament. Kurama on the other hand, stayed rather quiet. Kurama was far too worried about Ryou to talk about fights. He also felt he should be with Ryou right now.

"What about you Kurama? What fight did you like the best?" Asked Yusuke eagerly.

"Well, I don't really know. A fights a fight if you ask me," said Kurama with a laugh.

"Nah! There's got to be just one fight you enjoyed!" Said Kuwabara in his always loud voice.

"Really I-" Started Kurama.

"How about the one with Karasu!" Asked Yusuke in a **joking** tone.

"What!" Said Kurama in horror.

"Aw, you know! Are you sure you didn't like him back?" **teased** Kuwabara.

"Yes, I am quite sure I did not like him back!" Said Kurama rather sternly.

"Hey, hey. Lighten up! We were only kidding with you! You know that!" Said Yusuke.

"Yeah, I know," Laughed Kurama.

About one hour later Kurama decided to go check on Ryou again. Perhaps Ryou had woken up. He has been sleeping for a long time.

"I think I should go check on Ryou," said Kurama.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Kuwabara.

"I don't think he was asking for you consent, baka.

"I heard that, shrimp!" Yelled Kuwabara.

"Good, you understand English at least," said Hiei sarcastically.

Kurama took a moment to quietly laugh at Hiei Kuwabara fighting. Then he left to his room. The walk to his room seemed longer this time. Kurama took this time to pondered about Ryou. There were so many questions that Ryou himself didn't even know. Well, all he knew was that he had to take Ryou with him. He couldn't risk him in getting hurt again. Deep in Kurama's mind he hoped he wasn't being to protective of Ryou.

Finally after what seemed like an hour of walking Kurama was at the door to his room. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it. Inside the room was Ryou, as Kurama expected. Ryou was very native at the moment and would not go venture off in a place he knew nothing about.

On the bed, Ryou sat curled up in a small ball. He was still half under the blanket that Kurama laid on him. Slowly, Ryou's gaze met Kurama's. Ryou's eyes were very glassy, like had been crying for a long amount of time.

"Feeling better?" Asked Kurama while walking through the door entrance.

"A little bit," said Ryou quietly.  
Kurama slowly made his way over to the bed and sat next to Ryou. Ryou on the other hand, backed away from Kurama.

"It's okay, I'm not planning to harm you in any way, Ryou," whispered Kurama.

Ryou still did not trust him. What was going? Ryou was too confused to think about it or anything else.

"Where am I now?" Was all that Ryou could utter out.

"Right now you are on a ship," Said Kurama with a smile trying to get Ryou a bit more comfortable.

"A-A ship to where?" Asked Ryou who did not really want to know.

"Where it's going is not of any importance right now. I must tell you something that I am almost certain you will not like or find pleasing," Said Kurama seriously.

Ryou waited a while trying to decide if he really was **ready** to hear this. He knew what it was; he just didn't want to hear it for real. Finally he knew he had to hear it again and gave a slight nod to Kurama.

"I am going to bring to with me, Ryou," Said Kurama with a sigh.

"B-but I can't you don't understand," whispered Ryou.

Ryou knew that this person only wanted to help him, but he knew that Kurama did not know about his other half, his Yami. And Ryou was almost positive that his Yami would not like Kurama and would possibly do the unthinkable.

"Ryou in the state your in you have no control over this matter. Like I said earlier I do not wish to hurt you," Said Kurama while reaching out to Ryou.

This time Ryou did not pull away. Ryou crawled up to Kurama and Kurama took little Ryou in his arms and held him. A few minuets passed and finally Ryou had to ask something.

"Kurama…?" Asked Ryou while pull away from Kurama's embrace for a moment.

"Yes Ryou?" Replied Kurama.

"Those men I met in the forest. How did you get ride of them so fast? I must of fell asleep when you did it," said Ryou.

Kurama laughed for a moment and then looked at Ryou.

"We all have our secrets, don't we?" Said Kurama with his eyes closed.

"Well…umm…yes, I guess we do," Said Ryou while thinking of his Yami.

"Perhaps soon you'll find mine out," Said Kurama.

Hopefully you won't find out mine,' thought Ryou nervously.

When Kurama felt Ryou tense up he took let him go and covered him warmly under the soft blue blanket. Ryou closed him eyes and let out a small sigh.

"The boat will be there soon, try to get some rest, Ryou," said Kurama while sitting up on the bed.

For the rest of the ride Kurama decided to stay with Ryou. Even though Ryou was asleep, Kurama still enjoyed his company. But Kurama could only imagine what tomorrow should bring.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter in. My goal is to get one chapter every week. And I also want you to tell me if I should add Karasu in this fanfic. Review and tell me if it's a sure YES or NO WAY. You can also state why if you want. Thank you.


	7. New Home?

The rest of the ride was slow sailing. The wind blew the occasional gust of wind that howled outside, other then that, it was peaceful. Kurama fell asleep while leaning on the wall. Ryou was still rather uneasy about the whole situation.

Ryou wanted to be alone. He didn't want anybody else to get harmed because of his Yami. He just barley remembered his match with Yugi in the finals. Although he did know and understand that his Yami had something to do with the trouble. But for some reason Ryou felt like he could really trust Kurama. He felt like he'd seen him before, but where? This was all too confusing.

Suddenly, the ship came to a halt. The sudden stop woke Kurama up from his light sleep. Kurama stiffly got up from his position on the wall. Once he got up completely he stretched and looked over to Ryou. It looked like he had just woken up also.

"Sleep well?" Asked Kurama thoughtfully.

Ryou gave a small nod and looked back down at his blankets.

"Is he still uncomfortable talking to me?" Thought Kurama.

"A-are we there?" Asked Ryou while trying to get out of bed without further injuring his arm.

"Yes, we are. Are you ready?" Asked Kurama while walking over to help Ryou. Kurama tried to hold back his laugh. Ryou looked rather funny while trying to get out of the mess of the tangled blanket.

"Ready to go…now?" Asked Kurama who could know longer hold back his laughter and let out a small chuckle. Ryou himself found that he smiled at this also.

Seeing Ryou smile was enough to tell that he was feeling better.

"Well, we should be going, or the boat will leave. Wouldn't want to be stuck back there for another year, would we? Said Kurama.

When Ryou heard this it reminded him of the Battle City Finals on the blimp. It reminded him of what could happen. So once again the darkness that Ryou tried to forget grasped at his mind and drew him back into the sadness of which he briefly forgot.

Ryou suddenly let out a small gasp in surprise. What has his Yami not yet come to see what's happening? His Yami seemed to always take over his body when things got rough. This was certainly rough.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kurama with suspicion.

Then Ryou snapped out of daze and looked straight towards Kurama who look concerned.

"N-nothing. Really," trembled Ryou.

"Yes well, fine. I won't force you to speak now, but later we will talk."

Ryou gave Kurama a worried look and then started making his way out of the room. He slowly followed Kurama off the boat. Feeling himself on the ground again felt very awkward and at first he could not stand very well. Most of the time Ryou had been with Kurama, Kurama had him try to get sleep in a bed or had been cradled by Kurama.

"Where are we going to?" Asked Ryou.

"My home for now. My mother won't be there. She's going to out for about six more months or later. Come I will bring you there now."

Kurama grabbed a gentle grip on Ryou's good arm.

"Now, I want you to stay by me. This is a very large city and I don't want you to get lost. That would be quite terrible," said Kurama while starting to walk forward onto the crowd while still holding Ryou's arm.

The whole walk was quiet. Ryou did not say a word, but instead looked around the large city. Kurama was amused by the way Ryou looked, he was so very curious of his new surroundings.

"Well here we are," said Kurama while coming to a halt.

Kurama's home was two stories high and painted a light yellow.

"Lets go in, shall we?" Asked Kurama while putting a key in the doorknob and turning it slowly until there was a small click. Kurama lead Ryou in first and then entered himself.

The inside of Kurama's home was just as pretty as the outside. Everything was very neat and organized.

Soon Kurama lead Ryou upstairs to his room.

"This over here is my room," said Kurama while opening the door.

Kurama's room had one window a bed and a desk covered in books and papers.

"And over here is where you will be staying," said Kurama while closing his door and opening up another door that was only two doors away from his own.

Ryou was the first to enter this room, mostly because Kurama wasn't moving from his place near the door.

Ryou's new room looked almost the same, as Kurama's except Ryou's desk did not have so many books and papers.

"Do you like it?" Asked Kurama with a smile.

"Un huh," said Ryou with a shy smile.

"Well that's good," said Kurama.

"But listen, Kurama. I can't stay with you. I-I just can't."

"Well Ryou. You don't have a choice. I'm not letting you go out and get hurt. You will stay," stated Kurama.

"B-but you don't understand at all," said Ryou while sitting down on the bed.

"Yes. I probably don't. You're not well at all. I also have a feeling your not telling me some things. It's time we have a talk…

Okay, How do you like the fanfic so far? Please review if you have time! And tell me if I should put Karasu in this fanfic, or not. Thanks, bye!


	8. Found

"Well…do you want to start or should I?" Asked Kurama while taking a seat.

"Umm…I," started Ryou but there was a sudden knock at the door.

**Knock Knock**

"Coming…just a minuet," Kurama called.

"This should take just a moment," said Kurama while walking down the stairs.

Downstairs

"Hello?" Asked Kurama, politely while opening the door.

"Hey Shuichi! It's me, Kara! Remember, I sit behind you in Biology. I-I…….oh yeah! I came to give you your homework!

"Thank you very much, Kara. Now I must be returning to what I was doing if you don't mind," said Kurama while closing the door and taking the book at the same time.

"Wait! Can't you talk just a bit longer! Please, Shuichi!"

"No no, I'm sorry but I must be going. I'll see you in class Kara.

Back Upstairs

"Who was that?" Asked Ryou curiously.

"No one. Just a girl from school," said Kurama with a sigh.

"Oh…a friend?" Questioned Ryou.

"No, not really. She just came to give me my school work," said Kurama while sitting back down.

"Okay. Now back to what we were talking about," said Kurama.

The worried expression returned to Ryou's face.

"I…I guess I'll start," said Ryou while quickly looking down.

"Yes, that would be a good start. I have been wondering about that object that you wear. It sort of resembles a ring with some sort of pyramid inside it," said Kurama.

"Oh, okay. I could start there I guess. But it may take a while. It a rather long story…are you sure you want to listen?" Asked Ryou hopefully.

"Yes. I am quite sure I do wish to hear what you have to say," said Kurama with a smile.

"Okay…but first may I ask you a question?" Asked Ryou in an attempt to prolong what he was about to say.

"Yes, go ahead," said Kurama.

"That girl. She called you Shuichi.' Isn't your name Kurama?" Asked Ryou.

Kurama gave a short smile and looked at Ryou. It seemed that Ryou really did know how to prolong things. After thinking of what to say Kurama gave a light chuckle.

"You will learn that when I talk. For now I wish to hear about you. Now go on." Said Kurama with a reassuring smile.

"Ok," said Ryou.

Kurama looking ready to hear, but Ryou wasn't ready to tell. Ryou could trust him…he thought. He had been misleaded so many times in his life that he didn't know whom to believe of trust anymore. But he just had to tell Kurama; there was something different about him.

"The ring that I hold has…a…sort of…spirit living in it," Said Ryou timidly.

That's when it hit Ryou. He had just told someone he had just met about his ring. What is Bakura going to do about this? Ryou was pretty sure that Bakura wouldn't want Ryou telling anyone about the ring.

"I-I must leave. I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going at once," said Ryou in a rush while getting up from the bed.

Suddenly Kurama grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back into a sitting position on the bed.

"No, please let go. You don't understand why I must leave," Cried Ryou softly.

"Yes I know I don't understand. That's why we are having this talk. Now, sit back and tell me the rest," said Kurama.

"Kurama. I can't say anymore. I've already said far too much. Now let go!" Said Ryou with tears fallen down his face.

"Ryou! You are not going anywhere and you will speak! Now sit!" Said Kurama harshly.

Ryou stopped struggling in Kurama's grasp and looked to the floor. Ryou could not stop sobbing. He now freely let his tears fall to the floor.

"Shhh. Hush, Ryou. It's okay," said Kurama softly while rocking Ryou slightly in his arms. Finally the sobs and tears stopped.

"Ryou…please. Just talk to me. Will you, please? I must know what is going on with you," asked Kurama in his still soft voice.

Ryou gave a small nod and looked up at Kurama with glassy eyes. He took a deep breath and began.

"Well, it started when my father came home from an trip from Egypt. My father is an archeologist. He had brought me back a gift from his latest dig. It was a small golden box with some sort of writing on it. Soon my father had to return back to Egypt for another dig and left me. That's when I found out that there was a soul living in the ring. At first I thought I was going crazy because I was hearing voices.

But soon the voices reviled themselves to be one soul that dwelled within my ring, the soul known as Bakura. Bakura has more then often took over my mind to try and steal other millennium items. Last time I checked he was after my friend Yugi's millennium puzzle. Bakura has a power over normal people, that's why I don't want to be near anyone. I bet you believe me to be crazy now don't you?"

"Not at all, Ryou," Said Kurama.

Ryou sighed and then slouched a bit on the wall.

"See, it wasn't that hard was it now? Ryou, you don't have to be afraid of Bakura hurting me. I am not very normal, and truly doubt that I could even be considered a normal person," Said Kurama.

"What? Why?" Asked Ryou while lifting his head to get a look at Kurama.

"I will explain that now," said Kurama with a grin.


	9. The Truth

"Ryou, are you going to be okay?" Asked Kurama while placing an arm around him lightly.

Ryou gave another sheepish nod and once again looked at the floor.

"Well, like I said before…it's my turn to talk to you," said Kurama.

Ryou looked up. He remembered that he knew almost nothing about the person who had rescued him in the forest. He was eager to hear about Kurama. Maybe this would explain why he trusted him.

"Like I said I am not quite normal…" said Kurama slowly.

Ryou sat there very eager to hear. He felt like he remembered him…but he had never seen him in his life. Maybe it was nothing…but everything about Kurama felt familiar…

Suddenly Kurama slowly reached up into his hair and removed a rose. A red rose. Kurama showed it to Ryou.

Ryou let out a quiet gasp.

How did he keep that in his hair?" Wouldn't he get cut with the thorns?' Thought Ryou.

Kurama let out a quiet laugh.

"Wondering why I am unharmed by its thorns?" Asked Kurama.

"Y-yes…why?" Asked Ryou.

Suddenly the rose turned into a thorned whip. It took a while for Ryou to understand what was going on. Finally he could comprehend that a rose just turned into a whip!

Ryou couldn't do anything. He was still too much in shock. Ryou slowly got up from the bed and ran to the door. Suddenly Ryou stopped when his hand reached the handle. He couldn't leave.

"Ryou…come sit back down," said Kurama calmly.

Ryou turned around and found the reason why he could not leave. The rose whip was wrapped around his ankle tightly. Why weren't the thorns hurting him?

Ryou obeyed and walked back to the bed.

"Sit, please," said Kurama.

Ryou sat down and looked up to Kurama. They said nothing for a while.

"Did I scare you, Ryou?" Asked Kurama with a smile.

"Yes…you did. What was that?" Asked Ryou.

"My rose whip…let me start from the beginning. I am a demon in a human form. I was killed when I was a demon and then transferred to a human body until I was to fully regain my energy. But…I grew to like it here. I also grew very attached to my human mother. So I stayed in the human world. I soon met my friends: Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. So from then on I help Yusuke who is called the spirit detective along with Hiei and Kuwabara. We go on missions when there is trouble with demons or if demons escape into the human world. The tournament was one of our missions for example. Any questions?" Said Kurama.

Ryou nodded.

"Go ahead," said Kurama in his normal soft tone.

"What kind of demon were you?" Asked Ryou shyly.

"A fox. I could control plants," said Kurama.

"I-I never knew of such things. But for some reason it feels familiar…" said Ryou.

Kurama couldn't help but smile. Ryou was remembering his past. Or some of it at least. Maybe he would remembered it all soon. Kurama wouldn't tell Ryou, he would have to find out himself.

"Because I control them. I am impervious to them," Said Kurama,

"Why did it not hurt me?" Asked Ryou curiously.

"Because I did not want it to hurt you," said Kurama with a smile.

"What?" Asked Ryou.

"Why would I want it to hurt you?" Said Kurama while looking down into Ryou's light brown eyes.

"I-I don't know…" Said Ryou who could on longer look into Kurama's dark green eyes.

"I would never harm you on purpose Ryou," said Kurama in a mere whisper.

It was at that time that a memory hit Ryou. It was a memory of a white fox…? He couldn't tell…it was blurry.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kurama in a concerned voice when he noticed Ryou's confused look on his face.

"Nothing…I just remembered something…I think…"said Ryou."

"Remembered? What?" Asked Kurama.

N-nothing…I forgot," said Ryou nervously.

He's a horrible lair,' said Kurama in his mind.

I don't know…but I have a feeling that Kurama is not telling me everything…' thought Ryou.

"Well, it's late. You should be going to bed, Ryou. We had a very long and tedious talk and you deserve some well-needed rest. Your arm…how does it feel?" Asked Kurama while getting up.

"It feels…better then before," said Ryou with a small laugh.

Ryou took off his shoes and crawled under the blanket. Kurama sat back on the bed and said a last goodnight to Ryou and left the room.

When Kurama got downstairs he wondered if he should have told Ryou about his past. After about forty-five minuets of straight thinking he came to the conclusion that he should let Ryou find that out on his own…


	10. Author's Note!

Authors Note: Since my chapters were really messed up and I posted about 20 chapters in one document, I deleted them and will be starting over at Chapter 10 (not including the author's note). Thanks for reading, and enjoy 


	11. Night

Tried from his talk with Kurama, Ryou soon fell fast asleep. In his mind, he was very troubled. He felt like Kurama wasn't telling him everything…something was missing. But what?

Then in the middle the night, something woke Ryou up. It sounded like tapping on a window.

"What was that?" Said Ryou out loud.

The thought of going to Kurama passed his mind a few times, but in the end he thought he should just go back asleep. It was probably just the wind.

Just as Ryou was settled back down there was another tap. This time there were three short taps in a row.

Ryou slowly got out of bed and approached the window. The window-sill was cold as Ryou leaned against it for support. Out-side the night was clear and wet. It looked like it had just stopped raining. But then something caught his eye…someone standing? No, who would be out this late. He took his eyes away from the window and looked at the door. He thought he heard someone coming up, Kurama maybe?

Finally he figured out that it was just in his mind. Then he returned to look out side. It was gone! What he saw before was no longer there. But then where is it?

Then he heard someone coming up stairs. This time he was sure he heard someone. Then suddenly his door cracked open a bit.

"Kurama?" Asked Ryou with a tint of fear in his voice.

"Ryou?" Asked Kurama while walking completely into the room.

"Why are you out of bed, Ryou?" Asked Kurama. "You know your arm is still hurt."

"I-I know…I heard something," said Ryou.

"Well, it was probably just the wind," said Kurama who showed that he was a bit amused at Ryou.

"I saw something too," said Ryou trying to convince Kurama that it was not the wind.

"Oh, did you?" Said Kurama with a light chuckle in his soft voice.

"Yes. I did." Stated Ryou.

"Where?" Asked Kurama.

"Over there near that tree," said Ryou while looking over to the large tree.

"Your tired. You probably were just seeing things," said Kurama while lifting Ryou up and putting him back into bed.

"O-ok. You're probably right," said Ryou with a sigh, he felt a bit silly now. Are you going to sleep, too?

"Yes, I probably am," Answered Kurama. "Now I want you to stay in bed and not to get up for any reason, understand?" Asked Kurama while walking to the door.

"Uh huh," said Ryou softly with a small nod.

Soon Kurama was down-stairs again. He had stayed up-stairs for just a bit, waiting to see if Ryou would listen, and he did.

Then suddenly…he sensed something familiar. It was coming from outside.

Kurama slowly walked to the door.

Should he go out and look? Maybe Ryou really did see something, or maybe not. But then what was it?

Kurama slowly went to the door. Then he stopped in front of the door.

It was gone. Whatever he felt was gone now.

Kurama let out a small sigh and went to sit down on the couch. For about five minuets he sat and looked out-side.

What was that?' He thought.

Then finally he looked at the clock. It was getting late. He should probably head in to bed. He could think about what it was the next morning. If he did not forget, anyway.

Just as he reached the stair he saw some sort of flash across the wide window in the back of the house.

What was that?' He thought franticly but remained calm on the out-side.

Kurama slowly walked over to the window and looked out. Nothing. It was gone. Gone for now.

Kurama didn't have time to sit up and watch for something that probably was nothing. He walked up the stairs and didn't look back towards the window.

Next Morning

The next morning was very bright. The grass was still wet thanks to the short shower they had last night.

Kurama got up early, like he always did. He got dress and went into Ryou's room to check on him. Ryou was still asleep. After he checked on Ryou, Kurama went downstairs to get the paper that was at the front door like it always was every morning.

Something was different about the paper this time. If was heavier. Kurama didn't give it too much thought. He set the paper down on the wood table and began to make breakfast.

Suddenly a loud bang came from the paper. This noise almost gave Kurama a heart attack.

"What the heck was that?" Kurama asked himself.

Kurama walked over to the paper with caution, just in case there was something else in the paper.

Slowly, Kurama took the sting of the paper and looked inside it.

Inside the paper was a firecracker and a note tied on it. The note was slightly blackened because of the small explosion.

One person came to Kurama's mind. Karasu. But he was dead. Kurama watched him die. It couldn't be. Just couldn't.

Kurama slowly picked up the note. On the note it said three small words: **I'm Back Kitsune.**


	12. Karasu!

"What! This can't be! He's dead," said Kurama to himself.

Kurama took a deep breath and looked back down to the note.

"What's this? Something on the other side?" Kurama murmured to himself.

Kurama looked up and slowly backed back into the house and closed the door. Slowly he turned over the note and read:

"My Dear Kitsune,

It has been so long since we've last seen each other. Well, I've seen you, on the other hand. Why don't we met later? How about 10:00 at the shore? I'll be waiting for you my Kitsune…

-Karasu

Kurama quickly read the note over again. This really was Karasu. But how? He was died… Kurama killed him. He felt the smooth paper with the neat writing on it.

Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Ryou!" Gasped Kurama quietly to himself.

"Kurama…are you ok? I heard you talking to someone…I think," said Ryou.

"I was just talking to myself…thinking if you know what I mean," Said Kurama casually.

"Well ok...but-," started Ryou until he was interrupted by Kurama.

"Hungry?" Asked Kurama thoughtfully while pulling out a pan from a near by cabinet.

Ryou nodded his head and sat down at the table. Ryou could ask more questions later.

"So Ryou…what you saw last night. What did it look like?" Asked Kurama, hoping that what Ryou would say would not fill the description on Karasu.

"Well, it was wearing mainly black," said Ryou.

Kurama let out a small gasp. Karasu wore mostly all black.

"How did you wake up?" Asked Kurama. Kurama really didn't want to know the answer to that, but he just had to ask.

"It was a sort of tapping sound on my window," said Ryou. "And something smelled a bit like gun-powder. I think.

I was true. Karasu was back.

Kurama didn't know if he should go meet Karasu. He certainly did not want to. But what would Karasu do if he did not meet him there? Has Karasu been stalking him?

As much as Kurama tried to tell himself that this was just some joke set up by Yusuke or Kuwabara, but he knew it wasn't.

So it was decided. He was going to see Karasu that night.

Late Afternoon

The sun was getting ready to set and the twilight stars were then coming into view. Kurama took a coat from the hall closet and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ryou curiously.

Then Kurama remembered that he forgot to tell Ryou. Of course he wouldn't tell Ryou about Karasu, anyway.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'm meeting someone tonight," said Kurama.

"Oh," said Ryou.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Asked Kurama.

Ryou gave a nod and watched as Kurama went silently out the door.

Outside

There was a cool wind out that night. Kurama walked on the roads until he came to a small grass covered path that had not been walked on for ages. The path would lead to the shore of the ocean. And there he should meet Karasu.

Kurama started forward on the grassy path and took caution of what may be in the woods. He could never know if Karasu would want to surprise he with some explosions to bring back memories.

Finally Kurama was at the end of the path. HE was now at the shore. It was very sandy and the ground was full of shells that sort of sparkled in the dim light of stars.

Suddenly Kurama heard foot-steps approached him slowly. Kurama braced himself for whatever may come. But nothing came. The footsteps just continued.

"Who's there? Show yourself," said Kurama in a calm voice.

"I see you chose to come, my fox," said Karasu. He stayed in the shadows.

"Karasu. So it is you," said Kurama in surprise.

"Of course. Who else were you expecting?" Asked Karasu in a soft tone.

"Well, you were dead last time I saw you," Said Kurama in an angry voice.

"Dead? Really?" Asked Karasu innocently.

"Don't act stupid," said Kurama.

"Wondering why?" Questioned Karasu.

"Yes," said Kurama who felt like Karasu was stringing him along.

"I never really died, Kurama. My energy was just unbelievably low. You couldn't feel my energy so you thought I was dead. Right?" Said Karasu.

"Yes. And you were! I saw you die to my plant!" Yelled Kurama. Kurama was very unaware that he was yelling.

"Such a silly fox, aren't you?" Said Karasu playfully. "I was never dead. I stayed alive…for you, my fox," said Karasu quietly.

"Lies. You told me at the end of our match that you lied to ruin my focus. You told me yourself," said Kurama.

"Yes…I did. But I led about that," said Karasu while looking at Kurama's figure in the dim light that was shown off by the stars.

"Karasu. Drop it. I am no fool. You tried to killed me in the tournament! Not because you had to, but because you wanted to," said Kurama.

"Yes…but I no longer feel that way. I want to have you, Kurama. Forever," said Karasu in a silky voice that sent shivers down his back.

"No. I will not fall for anything you say. I didn't before, I won't now," said Kurama while turning back to the path.

Suddenly, Kurama couldn't move. He was stuck…but how?

"What?" whispered Kurama to himself in frustration.

"Surprised? Yes, I believe you are," said Karasu with a chuckle.

Karasu slowly approached Kurama and stood behind him for a few moments without saying a word. Then Kurama started to feel something on his neck.

"Karasu…what is it you want?" Growled Kurama.

"I want you, like I said before," Said Karasu causally.

Karasu picked Kurama up and walked over to a near by rock. Kurama was in too much a state of shock to say anything.

Karasu sat down on the rock and placed Kurama besides him.

"I won't force you to come…but in time I'm sure you will," said Karasu.

"What? What do you mean? No, I won't," said Kurama.

Finally Kurama could feel his limbs again and jumped down from the rock.

"Who was that boy in your home? He was Kitsune, wasn't he?" Asked Karasu.

"No one. No one you need to know about. Just a boy," said Kurama angrily.

"Oh, we don't need to be so mad, my little fox," said Karasu lovingly.

Kurama let out a soft growl and turned to Karasu. Surprisingly, Karasu was not there.

Where is he?' Kurama thought.

Before Karasu could reappear Kurama walked swiftly over to the path and started to make his was through the woods until he heard a voice.

"I'll be waiting for you, my fox," said Karasu's voice followed by a chuckle.

Kurama's swift walk turned into a run as he make his way though the dark forest. He kept in mind that Karasu could hit him from anywhere in the forest and Kurama wouldn't able to see it coming. But nothing came, but he knew he was being watched.

Finally he made it too the main road. Kurama took a deep breath and looked back into the forest. Nothing. Maybe Karasu left? Not likely, but possible.

Kurama realized he was holding his breath and let it out in a long sigh. The words that Karasu said were still going through his mind. **I'll be waiting for you, my fox**.

Kurama took one last look into the woods and then walked along the road to his home. The night was dry and warm. It was a prefect night.

When Kurama made it home he noticed that all the lights were turn. He silently opened the door. It was dead still in the house.

Has Ryou already headed to bed?' Thought Kurama.

Kurama slowly made his way up the stairs and stopped by Ryou's room. He open the door to check on him. He found Ryou asleep in his bed. After Kurama covered Ryou with a blanket that fell on the ground he walk quietly out of the room.

Kurama walked through the hall to his own room. When he opened the door he found that it was very cold. The window was opened. He didn't remember opening it. Then a thought hit Kurama. Karasu! Perhaps he was in here? Maybe.

"Karasu?" Called out Kurama softly.

No answer.

Kurama walked over to the window and closed it tightly. He decided to think about it later…maybe.

Kurama got into bed and covered himself in an attempt to get warmer.

Kurama let out a small sigh and turned his back towards the window. Finally he fell asleep with the feeling he was being watched. Kurama willingly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

Thanks for the reviews! And yea…Ryou is a little pathetic, but that's how I see him


End file.
